Dragostea Lor Misterios
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: ... Romanian for, their mysterious love. And how true that was. Their adoration for one another was stronger than anything. She was heavenly, he was a heartbreaker. So why would be they be so attached?


**a/n- I will do some V-Day prompts for "Pointless", but since I was bored and wanted to procrastinate (aka say f*ck schoolwork), I decided to write a full one-shot anyway. (Besides, you guys are so perfect; I'd never be nearly 200 reviews w/out ya, so... :P)**

**Enjoy. Song lyrics belong to "DNA" by Little Mix. Love that song; so many Cupitine feels. (Y'know, this is the first fic for them in this archive... isn't it?)**

* * *

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

Cupid simply adored romantic gestures, but Valentine definitely was an exception. As odd as it was, she didn't want him to sugarcoat things for her or wrap it all up with pretty little bows; she wanted something simple. However, they both knew that was a struggle for him. Val could never just keep things small when it came to romance, but Cupid demanded it, to show that if he really did love her; then he wouldn't put on his stupid little show of flower petals or smooth talking. She only begged for straight-forwardness when it came to proclaiming feelings, and half of the time... it was granted. And that's when she knew that he truly meant every single word.

* * *

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

His fangs were such a tease, all the while heart stopping. Whenever they traced her fragile skin, her breathing would stop for a solid second. True, she'd know that he'd never hurt her, never on purpose, but the thought of it, what it must've looked like at a glance, was the truly horrifying part of it. Only once did he ever draw blood, to mark her as his... a vampire thing...

And she willingly gave in.

The feeling was like nothing else, but to be so faint and weak afterwards, that was scary and _not_ in a good way.

It was true. People did do crazy things when they were in love.

* * *

_No scientist or biology, it's obvious when he's holding me, it's only natural that I'm so affected..._

Even though it wasn't possible to happen to her, Cupid felt as if she was under his spell from time to time...

And she _loved it. _

He would control her. Shockingly, she'd obey. She wouldn't care. She'd be Valentine's little toy to play with from time to time. His 'doll', according to the nickname she was constantly given. Cupid would only pretend that she hated the name, but deep down, she found it adorable. To Valentine, that's exactly what she was. Compared to him, anywho. Like a little china doll. His little heavenly and innocent doll. All for his to play with.

* * *

_And my heart won't beat again, if I can't feel him in my veins... No need to question, I already know..._

She didn't need arrows.

He didn't need a spell.

If so, she would have to steal those from her father's confidential closet of the most powerful of items.

If so, he'd have to hold her down for days, and never look away. A task like that would be highly impossible to accomplish.

She knew that he still wouldn't be affected by that.

He knew that she would put up a fight.

It would take a potion or something of the sort to take him down.

She may be have been his little doll, but she knew how to battle.

...

Both symbols of love.

And they both knew how to have one oddly mysterious relationship.

* * *

_It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA, it's in his DNA, and he just takes my breath away, b-b-b-breath away, I feel it every day..._

Valentine was suave and smooth on the outside, everyone knew that, but only Cupid could bring out the true him. The one hid underneath was what he showed, with all of his flirty personality and such, but he wasn't what everyone thought. He was actually caring and sweet...

Or he was with Cupid, at least.

With any other girl, however, it was highly doubtful that he'd follow their commands for true feelings. In his past, the only time he would ever do what a girl asked him to was just to fill her heart with false love.

... And his 'doll' didn't want overly romantic. She knew if he was playing that card he wanted something.

* * *

_And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand, perfect in every way, I see it in his face, nothing more to say, it's in his D-D-D-DNA...  
_

Guys never attempted in asking her out. She knew what they all thought... but it was the exact opposite. She wouldn't force them into anything. Love was a natural thing and all she desired was one who understood that.

...

So why did she fall for someone who had such expertise in fooling girls into false affection?

Maybe it was the fact that, deep down, Cupid could tell he needed a real love to calm him.

Or was it that she was attracted to someone so extremely different?

The fact that he was one of the very few monsters that couldn't be affected by her spell of arrows or potions?

...

She'd never know.

Neither would he.

Once they had fallen, they landed hard. It might've hurt, but it was worth it. They equally shared the pain.

She was marked as his; with the feeling of fangs piercing her gentle flesh.

He had to be marked as hers; with a shot to the heart (literally). Surprisingly, it didn't take much to tear a vampire's skin.

She was taken by him. A god like herself has to have immense trust into one to allow them for such a task.

He had slept with many girls, but after being marked by her, he knew from the second she had nervously pleaded, that he could give up the dumb wanna-be suave act.

...

They were now infused into one another's DNA.

* * *

**a/n- ;A; Mattel, y u no make them canon? They'd be sooo cute, dammit.**

**:P Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Please review!  
**


End file.
